


Roadtrip

by Daryldixon2



Series: School life [3]
Category: Billy the Exterminator (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2





	Roadtrip

Aspyn and Lacie thought that they should go on a road trip for their first collaborative video of their new channel. Aspyn's dad of coarse will be with them. He's gonna be on YouTube with them. Aspyn well be next to him as he drives.

"Hey guys this Lacie and Aspyn. And we want to take you all on a road trip for our first video on this new vlog we've created. So if you know my channel Lacieemo subscribe here. But if you're new to Lacieemo also subscribe there and Don t forget here too. So Aspyn where are we going?" Lacie said.  
"We are going to Pennsylvania. My dad has a meet and greet there in the next week and so we figured we'd have a road trip too. But my dad doesn't feel safe for me going this far alone so he decided to be with us in the video. Say hi dad." Aspyn said .  
"Hi." Billy said.  
"If you guys don't know or you do and you just forgot. My dad is from the A&E hit show Billy The Exterminator Billy Bretherton. So anyways let's get on with the Road Trip." 

 

About an hour out of Louisiana they made it to Kentucky. 

"So we're in Kentucky. And we decided to sight see before we head off to our next stop. Food. This is so beautiful. My dad is living the breeze. His hair is literally all over the place and he don't care. He's enjoying it!" Aspyn said.  
"So her dad went somewhere else in this huge mall plaza. He told us to stay in the mall. I feel like we should obey the rules of your dad. Because were in a new state, and we don't know where we're going." Lacie said.  
"We are obeying his rules." Aspyn said.  
"Lets see what's in stores." Lacie said. 

They went into Hot Topic and saw clothes. 

"Look at this. I am definitely buying it." Lacie said.  
"If you didn't know Lacie has a shopping problem." Aspyn laughs.  
"Your dad is gonna be wtf." Lacie said.  
"Hahaha I know." Aspyn said. 

They got back into the truck.

"Holy shit!" Billy said. "Lacie is really a shopping machine."  
"Yep." Aspyn smiles.

They made it to Pennsylvania.

"We have arrived to our destination. Please subscribe hit the like button and comment below on what you want us to do next. Also comment if you want Billy to be in more videos. Bye." Lacie said.


End file.
